


Homosexuality

by QueenBurrrrr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Poetry, Drama, Homosexuality, Loneliness, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBurrrrr/pseuds/QueenBurrrrr
Summary: George Eacker is a great poet as well.





	Homosexuality

My name is George, I am an Eacker,  
There is this man who makes my knees feel weaker  
His name is Hamilton, I'm talking about the senior  
I'm sure you know him, he's a beautiful creature  
But there's someone who stands between him and me  
A man who gets all of his love for free  
Whenever I see him I reach for my gun  
Of course I'm talking 'bout Philip, his son.

It's one week later and I've defeated my enemy  
He challenged me to a duel and it's easy to see  
That I'm the one who lived to tell the tale  
And now I know that this ship's about to sail  
I cannot wait to see him again  
He is just the most perfect man  
I only hope he's not angry with me  
And will understand that I had to break him free

But somehow Alexander still won't look me in the eyes  
There's just one solution to this: I have to tell him lies!  
"Burr talked shit 'boutcha, leave him alone and come with me!"  
The next morning, I'm left to pick up the debris  
As unfortunately he has faced the same fate as Lee ;((((  
And now I'm left alone with my homosexuality...


End file.
